Sabine and Ezra Oneshots
by Astrid200213
Summary: This will be random one shots bout Sabine and Ezra. They will not go with the show, and some will be placed on Earth. They go with songs, shows, etc. so if you have a suggestion or an idea please don't delay and review today!
1. Chapter 1

Ezra jumped out of bed. He ran down the hallway all the way to the ramp. Sabine was already there waiting for him. She must have been waiting for him for a while, because she was sitting against the wall asleep. Ezra walked over to the empty crate and grabbed his and Sabines bag. Once he had the bags strapped over his shoulder, he walked over to Sabine and picked her up.

Once they got to the hover car Ezra sat Sabine in the passenger seat, put the bags in the back, than jumped in the drivers seat. The two 18 year olds were madly in love, no one else approved, so they had decided to run away. Ezra was a bit hesitant to drive off, but he knew he had to if he wanted to be with Sabine. He drive away, with one last glance at the ship, then at Sabine, then they were gone.

Sabine started to wake up, once she realized she was in the hover car, she sat up and pecked Ezra on the cheek. They started talking until they finally reached Lothal. They went to Ezra's old house and set their things down. Once they got the boards off the windows, the power back up, and the Imperial signs and bans washed off the walls they went back into town. Sabine found a job waitressing, while Ezra was a valet. They weren't the best jobs, but they would do for now.

2 Years Later

Ezra still didn't make much money, and neither did Sabine. Somehow Ezra managed to save enough tips to buy a ring for Sabine. He took her to his old tower and proposed to her. Of course she said YES! They got married and continued living their happy lives.

2 More Years Later

Ezra and Sabine have been happily married for 2 years. They can barley afford food and the hover car is about to quit. One day they decide to have a baby. Even though they are 22 Sabine is now pregnant.

The couple is ecstatic about the new mouth to feed. Ezra and Sabine work as many hours as possible and save enough money for a few baby things.

9 Months Later

Sabine wakes up at 3:30 in the morning and realizes it's time to have the baby. She quickly wakes Ezra up. The two pack a few clothes. Ezra carries Sabine to the car, then gets the bag, and they are off to the hospital.

Ezra was sitting in the room with Sabine, she was about to give birth to their daughter. Once she had her the doctors and nurses made Ezra go wait in the waiting room. He was very nervous, and started pacing. While he was pacing he noticed a man who looked very familiar. He walked a little closer to the man and felt the Force rippling off of him. Ezra looked the man over, he had brown hair, greenish eyes, and a green shirt with green armor. That's when it hit Ezra, it was Kanan. Ezra walked in front of Kanan accidentally on purpose, to be sure it was really him. As soon as Ezra passed Kanan looked up at him. He smiled and walked over to the boy. They looked each other in they eye for a moment, then embraced. Kanan then realized something, when Ezra disappeared, Sabine did also.

Kanan pulled away from Ezra and asked him "Whatever happened to Sabine" Ezra rubbed the back of his neck then said "Well you see she is the room around the corner..." Kanan cut him off by saying "Wait what, what's wrong with her, is she okay, what happened..." Ezra then cut him off saying "She is fine, or at least she should be, the only thing that's wrong with her is that she just had a baby". Kanan's eyes widened and he said "You have got to be kidding me, it is your right!?" Ezra finally got Kanan to slow down so he said "Yeah the baby is mine and why did you say you've got to be kidding me?" Kanan replied "Well weren't you wondering why I was here?" Ezra nodded then Kanan continued "Hera is also having a baby, and yes it's mine." That's when the nurse came out and told the new dads they could go back in the room with their new moms.

Ezra met up with Kanan again the next day. Sabine was going to get to go home in a few hours, and he found out that Hera would be released also. They were now letting people in the rooms, so Ezra went to see Hera, and Kanan went to see Sabine.

Let's just say Hera was very surprised! Sabine was very surprised also.

Once the girls and babies were released they went back to Ezra and Sabines house. The couples played with the babies and talked for a while. Ezra and Sabine decided to go live on the Ghost with Kanan and Hera.


	2. Chapter 2

This is actually happened to me. This guy who has a crush on me parked next to me. After I got signed in I was getting on my horse Lumos when my prosthetic caught something and I almost fell off. The guy came over and helped me back up into the saddle. We high fiver after I ran the barrels and after he roped his calf. He asked me out after the rodeo and now we are dating! His name is Justin Lackey.

I know Star Wars Rebels takes place place in Outer Space, or whatever, but this one shot takes place on Earth.

Sabine jumped in to the truck. She was on her way to a rodeo. Her barrel horse, Lumos, was in the horse trailer she was pulling. She was very good at barrel racing.

Ezra ran to the truck with his roping horse, Tony, in the horse trailer. He was a champion roper. He was half way to the rodeo, and was very anxious.

Ezra ran to the check in table. He wasn't paying attention and almost ran into his crush, Sabine. She was signing in also. After the two got signed up they headed back to their trucks. It turns out they parked right beside each other. Ezra unloaded his horse, while Sabine did the same. The saddled up, but Ezra got done before Sabine. Ezra walked over and helped Sabine on to her horse, even though she didn't need help. Ezra jumped on his horse and they went into the rodeo together.

Sabine POV

Ezra stayed back a little so I could get through. He stayed behind the gate and watched as I ran the barrels. When I went through the gates we high fived ad a few of the other people started laughing.

I didn't want to seem rude so I also stayed behind the gate and watched Ezra rope his calf. He turned out to be very good. We both won in our catogories.

(This didn't actually happen to me)

After the rodeo, when I was unsaddling Lumos Ezra and Tony came over. Ezra asked me out. I decided that maybe I had a little crush on Ezra also, so I said YES! We set a date for next,Friday and we were going to get something to eat.

Ezra and I turned out to be a very good couple.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabine was in her room getting ready. She was supposed to go on a date with her ex-boyfriend, Bryson. They weren't really dating, but they weren't broken up either. He said he would pick her up at 5:30.

Once she was ready she went out to wait for him on the porch. She waited and waited he never showed up. Sabine didn't really expect him to though, he never showed up for their dates or anything like.

"He is probably out drinking with some other girl." Sabine thought to herself. "I look stupid sitting here waiting to see his headlights." "I don't love him as much as Ezra, but he is still the one to hurt me." "I should have said goodbye and meant it the first time."She thought as a tear rolled onto her cheek.

She waited a few more minutes, and after Bryson didn't come she went inside. She payed on her bed feeling sorry for herself crying. All of a sudden her phone went off. It said that Ezra had said "Hey Sabi what's up?". She smiled a little and said "Hey Ez wanna go grab a bite to eat, I'm already ready?" He said "That sounds great I'll be there in a few."

She went back and sat on the porch waiting on Ezra this time. A few minutes passed and she saw the headlights of his truck coming closer. She got up and walked to the truck. Ezra jumped out quickly and before she could get to the door he opened it for her. She said thank you and climbed in.

The pair went to dinner and Sabine had the best time of her life. Ezra paid the bill then took her to the rodeo. She got to meet his family and she got to see his horse Tony. Sabine forgot all about Bryson and started dating Ezra.


	4. Accident

Hi guys, I just wanted to say that it might be a while before I get to update again. Earlier today j was running the barrels, my horse got spooked by lightning outside and he ran into the barrel. Running into it scared him half to death, so he started bucking, my prosthetic got hung, and I couldn't get off of him, he fell back on me. My older brother came running and hem picked me up while my sister called 911. I passed out. When I woke up I was in an ambulance, a few minutes later we arrived at the hospital. They took x-ray's, you know ran some test and stuff like that. They put me in a room, and gave me some pain killers and other medicine. About an hour later the doctor came in and said "Astrid, your a very lucky girl, you have three broken ribs, and a broken arm, your leg is broken also. I'm very very surprised your horse did it kill you." With that he left. My older brother who saved me said "Hey, sis how ya feelin'? You know Wild Thing was worried about you. He tried to run over to the ambulance when they took you. It took 3 men to hold him back when you were still in the arena, before I got ya out." He chuckled a bit , and he never left my side so I just wanted to say, I love you Daniel! You have saved me multiple times, and got me into trouble multiple times, no matter what happens I love you!

Don't worry readers I'll be back on my feet in no time. I'll be able to update as long as the doctors don't have to do surgery or anything I'll keep ya posted!


End file.
